Rhyme
by Fuckshit Avenue
Summary: Lionheart discovers his outstanding ability to rap like a motherfucker.


Mayor Lionheart slowly stroked his thickening feline cock, feeling the rubbery pads of his paws rubbing up and down his dick and the chilled wind of his office fan breeze against his shaft. His nine-inch cock towered over a mewling Dawn Bellwether, her eyes widened and cloven hoof covering her mouth. She stayed completely petrified—besides her apparent trembling—as Lionheart, the mayor of Zoo- _fucking_ -topia masturbated in front of her, baseball sized testicles drooping down and nestled against the surface of his rotating chair.

"You read much poetry, Dawn?" he asked in a casual tone, disregarding the fact he was stimulating his genitals in front of his assistant.

"N-N-N-Not m-much…" She stuttered.

"Really? What a shame. I always liked the rhyme schemes, you see? It was interesting how two words with completely different meanings could fit together so easily. Somethings just…don't fit together too well, huh?" he said, making sure the raw, crass double entendre his words portrayed got through to the quivering sheep before him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" Bellwether stammered. The sheep peered away from the looming image of the self-pleasuring lion. She could just barely see a sliver of light escape from the semi-cracked open door. If she were fast enough, she could escape.

In a flash, she leapt on all fours and made a mad dash for the exit. But just as quick, Lionheart's razor-sharp claws cut in front of her and snagged her shirt, and in one full swing, tossed her back to where she was lying before.

"L-Listen you, you, you primitive _freak!_ Let me go—" her hostile words fell on deaf ears though.

He released his grip on his tall cock, hands settling on his knees in a nonchalant position. A slick stream of precum slithered down the underside of his massive dick, the temptation swelling in his body.

"Speaking of rhymes, d'you know one in particular that's my favorite?" he said, and his paws shot forth and seized the smaller animal by her shoulders, and lifted her in the air like an infant.

"Snitches get stitches." He finished. In one fell swoop, he pushed her downwards by her shoulders, instantly impaling her on his monstrous rod. A high-pitched shriek escaped her, put her screams were ended by Lionheart squeezing her head, closing off her mouth, the same hand he used to masturbate. Tears pooled in the crevice of her eyelids and streaked down her cheeks as her anus—cruel enough to _fuck_ her ass—stretched to impossibly painful lengths to accompany the sheer girth and size of his dick as it pushed upwards inside her, tunneling into the tightest, most private part of her body.

Sensations of fiery pain shot through her lower back, prying open the sanctum of her stomach with the length of his cock alone. Tears cascaded down Bellwether's cheeks and fell onto Lionheart's pelvis as he drilled harder, deeper, and faster inside of her. She shut her eyes and sobbed silently, she was defeated. Enslaved. This lowly, primordial behemoth had somehow conquered her.

She felt like the bottom part of her body was going to fall off, and driven nearly insane as she was from the mountain of pain clouding the reasonable part of her mind, she gripped her backside in the illusion of keeping her body in one piece, pulling open her buttocks to allow him more peaceful, less painful thrusts, while also "securing" the wholeness of her body.

She waited impatiently for numbness to cloud her body, but it never came, for minutes on end—minutes that felt like ages to her—she bore the brunt of incredulous agony as the god-awfully huge dick pushed inside and outside of her.

His thrusts soon turned erratic, vagarious, his climax rising higher and higher as the unbelievable tautness of her rectum stimulated his cock far better than his hands could ever accomplish. And then, it all released, his dick pumping an ocean of cum inside her, his cock transfixed so deeply inside her that the sperm travelled instantly to her stomach. It gushed more and more, every muscle in his burly body clenched. The room in Bellwether's stomach reached its limit, and when it did, the flesh of her belly started expanding to accompany the volume of the liquid. It stretched into a rotund shape, cum sloshing inside of her incredibly inflated—and _still_ inflating—stomach. It began pushing over her waist, climbing from bowling ball-sized to basketball-sized to _beach ball_ -sized.

His orgasm subsided, and he pulled her off his dick, pushing her onto the floor. Her backside clenched from the invading cold air, trapping the sea of cum inside her. Lionheart crammed his mahoosive penis inside his pants, though a definite bulge of an erection pushed against his leg.

"Fuck this, I'm out. The author isn't good at rapefic endings."

Then he imploded.

 **A/N: I wrote this on a whim while I was discussing the Holocaust or some gay shit with a friend of mine. We got to the topic of Zootopia and she dared me to write this fic.**

 **I'm not proud of it. Brb, hanging myself**? end my life fam ?


End file.
